


Release Me

by paperdollkisses



Category: NSYNC
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/pseuds/paperdollkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	Release Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2004

JC was a sexual person. Some of his favorite times ever were spent panting and moaning and begging. He experimented a lot trying everything once and most things a second or fifth time. There was one thing he liked to experience over and over again. JC liked to be tied up. Liked the feeling of leather or rope or plastic or silk wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles. The loss of control was heady and he would come harder and longer when he was unable to fend off the person inflicting the pleasure. Unable to make them do what he wanted them to do to get him off.

Once of the issues of his little kink was that he made himself vulnerable to people. It had backfired on him once and he’d been hurt badly and robbed. He had four people in the entire world that would help him with it though. After dire pleading and arguing and finally ultimatums he’d agreed to their conditions. If he felt the need he’d place a call and one of them would come to him. At first he could tell who they were, then as they figured out how he could tell they eliminated the tell tale sounds and smells. Making it as anonymous as possible. Taking as much enjoyment out of it as JC even though they’d never admit it.

It was after one of these phone calls that JC sat in the middle of his bed. Naked and blindfolded. Ropes laying in front of him. His skin rose in bumps as he heard the door open and shut then the beeps of disarming and rearming the security system. The heavy footfalls were loud in his head even as they were muffled by the thick carpet that covered the floor and his breath grew shallow as they neared him. The rasp of a zipper and something hitting the floor made him turn his head. His eyes widened under the cloth as if that would allow him to see through it. The bed dipped and he felt the rope slide out of his hand then the sound as it hit the floor on the opposite side of the room. He smiled to hear it, heart speeding up a little in his chest. The click of a key in a lock then the rattle of chains made him sigh out loud. JC jumped when the cat o’ nines struck his back and he bowed his head as the second hit almost disappointed when no further blows came.

A hand encased in gloves circled his wrist. The cool leather of glove and shackle melding together in sensation as the clasp was closed. The metallic clink of chains being linked was followed by JC being pulled forward off the bed, stumbling a little as his partially asleep legs screamed at the movement. He was pushed against the wall face first as his arms were stretched above his head to be connected to the hook there. He had to almost step up on his tip toes to be able to reach. He smiled again at the strain in his shoulders. A hand tangled in his hair and pressed his cheek to the wall hard enough to leave marks while the other drew a line along his hair line. The gloves were buttery soft, warm now and JC almost wished for the coldness of them back. But it was a different feel really. Alien. His thoughts derailed as teeth sank into his skin. The sharp dull sensation of pleasure almost bringing a cry of happiness from him before he remembered himself. The marking of his neck and shoulders continued until his cock was leaking precum just from that. Air getting stuck in his chest when he tried to exhale. The muscles of his arms and back starting the baseline melody that would accompany the experience to the end.

The hand held him there against the wall, pushing firmly into the small of his back. Pinning his hard cock against the uneven texturing and he dared not move. Because if he disobeyed it wouldn’t be more lashes from the flogger it would mean the end of the session. His head was pulled back to expose his throat and the mouth continued sucking and biting its way along the muscles corded there. His lovers breath coming quicker now too, hardness rubbing along the curve of his ass, that mouth pressing to JC’s for a moment before he was let go completely.

JC swayed back involuntarily. His cock scraping down the wall and his breath catching on the gasp that was almost released before he caught himself. Those hands slid over his body then. Squeezing, pinching, inspecting its responses to stimulation. He was turned and his front side was subjected to the same perusal. The leather sliding in a stutter stop motion as it traveled through dry and damp skin. Nipples were pinched and sucked until his cock was twitching in envy and leaking thick liquid from the tip. His breath caught as his shaft was surrounded by that sinfully soft leather. The hand tightening and releasing then moving the smallest amount from base to back. He was burning up inside. Needing more and having to stop himself from begging for it. Gasping when his balls were cupped and massaged in that other hand while the not really movement continued. JC’s hands tightened even more to try and control himself straining his shoulders more with the effort.

Two fingers slid over the tip of his cock collecting the fluid and JC’s entire body tightened when he realized what was happening next. He was going to get fucked with those gloved fingers. They were already probing between his butt cheeks, pushing at his entrance. He wasn’t going to be able to handle both. His mind raced with broken thoughts and sensations of pleasure and his body was on edge. He couldn’t take it. The taste of blood in his mouth went unnoticed as two fingers entered him roughly.

The sound that came from his throat was hungry and he tilted his hips forward as he was fucked. The moisture leaking out of his eyes drawn into the blindfold as if it was never there. JC was sex in that moment. Pain running through his body in hot streaks to collide with need so desperate he was hurting himself to get it. Contorting his body in impossible ways to fuck the hand that held him and make the fingers inside him move harder. The feeling starting as a tingle in his belly and exploding with a roar from his throat as he came. Body shuddering and twitching with the strength of it as everything he was was wiped out in a flash of white.

He collapsed then. His entire weight suspended from his wrists as his body throbbed after his release. JC hung there as he was cleaned off then released from his tethers and led to the bed. His mind was cleaned of everything that had gotten him to the point of needing this. His body purified by pain and pleasure. Exhausted he climbed under the covers and allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to have this whenever he wanted. Somewhere in his mind he realized he did. His whispered thanks fell on an empty room as the door downstairs was closed behind the man who had came. The one who came the most.


End file.
